


Suits

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they try to go on dates like normal people. It never lasts long, and they'll never be normal, but Shepard sure looks good in formal civvies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr! link to fic on my tumblr is [here](http://veinsoflyrium.tumblr.com/post/58293672216/kpw-4-suits)

Kaidan looks up from the bar at the approaching figure, and nearly chokes on an ice cube. They’d agreed to meet after work and have a proper date for once, surprise each other by dressing up, and… Shepard has certainly taken that to heart.

He’s dressed in a full-on three-piece suit, dark grey with fine pinstripes. His black dress shoes are polished to a shine. One hand hooks casually in his pocket, keeping his jacket open; a perfect half-inch of cuffs shows past the sleeves, gold cufflinks catching the bar’s dim lighting. His blue tie disappears into the vest, and as Kaidan watches, he reaches up with his free hand to adjust the (already perfect) four-in-hand knot at the crisp white collar of his shirt.

People are staring.

So is Kaidan. 

Shepard sees him at the bar and smirks, blue eyes twinkling. He knows exactly how good he looks, and he takes his sweet time crossing the room, aware of the entire bar ogling the way his muscles shift under the expensive material.

"This seat taken, stranger?" Shepard’s voice is a low drawl and Kaidan has to swallow the tightness in his throat — though there’s nothing he can do about the tightness in the trousers of his deep navy blue suit. He’s wearing a white shirt and dark silver tie, with a matching pocket square.

"All yours. Hey, uh — aren’t you one of those big heroes from the war?" He tries to play innocent, and Shepard grins slow and hot, eyes raking along Kaidan’s body.

"I might be. Ever hear of Commander Shepard?"

"Sounds familiar," Kaidan purrs. "Cocky hotshot, right?"

Shepard lets his knee brush the outside of Kaidan’s thigh as he sits. “Cocky, for sure.” He flags down the bartender, orders a gin and tonic for himself and a top-up for Kaidan. “You here with anyone, Major Alenko?”

"You recognize me." Kaidan takes a sip of his drink, watching Shepard with dark heavy-lidded eyes over the rim of his glass. "Careful, it might go to my head."

Shepard stands and moves close to Kaidan, straddling one of his thighs. His hand trails up Kaidan’s leg and brushes his swelling cock through the fabric of his pants. “That’s the idea.”

"Awfully forward, Commander." Kaidan puts his drink down and rests his hands on the back of Shepard’s thighs, at the crease where the swell of his ass begins. He raises his leg enough to press at Shepard’s crotch and watches as his lips part and his hips roll into the pressure.

"Maybe  _forward_  is what I’m going for,” Shepard murmurs, lowering his head down to brush his lips against Kaidan’s. He tastes bitter and strong and Kaidan opens his mouth, sweeps his tongue along Shepard’s lower lip to chase the taste.

Shepard slides a hand onto the back of Kaidan’s neck and kisses him harder, deeper, rocking himself against Kaidan’s thigh in a slow tease. Kaidan cups his ass, squeezes, and listens for the rumbling moan he knows is coming.

Then Shepard breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along Kaidan’s jaw to nip at his earlobe.

"You going to offer to take me home, Major, or do I have to do that myself?"

"I’ll sure as hell take you somewhere," Kaidan breathes, one hand sliding a bit too far between Shepard’s legs until he can feel fingers tightening on his neck and hears a quiet " _Fuck_ " against his ear.

"Let’s get out of here." Shepard pulls back and tugs on Kaidan’s collar, and he’s immediately compliant, digging a credit chit out of his pocket and tossing it on the bar without looking.

They’re both so hard that he’s sure it’s painfully obvious to anyone who looks, but Kaidan doesn’t care, Shepard’s hand on the small of his back propelling him forward. They stop outside the bar and Shepard pushes him against the wall, claims his mouth again, and Kaidan hooks his leg around Shepard’s to pull him closer, whining at the friction from Shepard’s cock rubbing against his through their layers of clothes.

In the next instant the heat and friction is gone and Shepard’s hand closes around his wrist, dragging him away from the wall. He’s lucky they’re close to the Normandy — they barely make it to the docking bay before he’s reversing their positions, pinning Shepard to the wall of the elevator with one hand and hacking the doors with his other until the light goes red and the cab lurches to a stop between floors and Kaidan drops to his knees, noses into the soft fabric of Shepard’s trousers and feels fingers slide into his perfectly-gelled hair.

He works Shepard’s fly open and wastes no time, pulling out his cock and wrapping his lips around it as Shepard chokes out a moan above him, drops his head back against the wall with a thump. He works his tongue along Shepard’s length and flickers it against the head, tracing the ridges and veins and then sliding his mouth lower by increments, slicking up the heavy flesh as he goes until his nose hits the dark curls at the base. He swallows, throat muscles flexing around the cock in his mouth as Shepard’s hips twitch, and it’s obvious that he’s trying not to thrust forward, his fingers twisting painfully in Kaidan’s hair and his legs shaky and quiet whimpers on every exhale.

Kaidan pulls back and sucks on the head of his cock, and then they feel a mechanical lurching as someone unhacks the elevator and it starts moving again. Shepard moans helplessly and Kaidan deepthroats him, swallows hard again and cups Shepard’s balls through his trousers and Shepard’s hips jerk forward as he cries out, holding Kaidan in place, his cock pulsing his release down Kaidan’s throat, hot and salty and musky.

He pulls off, licks the final drops of come off the tip of his cock and tucks him away.

The elevator doors open on the Normandy’s airlock just as Kaidan stands, and Shepard gives him a dark, heated look.

"I think I owe you payback."

Kaidan walks backwards and palms himself through his suit. Shepard bites his lip and follows like he’s on an invisible leash.

"I think you do."


End file.
